Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 14
Issue 14 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated June 2001, was released on the 23rd May 2001. Features *'How To Draw: Wild Thing' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Wild Thing. *'Heat Report: X-Terminate! X-Terminate!' Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat N. *'How To Build A Monster' - A look at how The Creature was created, with design sketches and photos from construction. *'How To Kill: Dead Metal' - The regular feature showing ways to defeat the House Robots, the robot in this issue being Dead Metal. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, with the announcement the filming dates for Series 5 and Extreme 1, plus the announcement of The Second World Championship. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. *'Heat Report: Call Of The Wild Thing' - Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat O. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - The puzzles section, with puzzles such as a spot the difference and a quiz. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring an new comic: At Home With The House Robots, and a preview of the next issue. Comics Fantasy Fight: When Animals Attack! - A fight between three animal based robots; Bulldog Breed 2, Scorpion and Terror-Bull. Terror-Bull rammed straight into Scorpion and Bulldog Breed, flipping them both. Scorpion landed on its wheels, and Bulldog Breed self-righted. Terror-Bull rammed back into Scorpion, catching it on its horn, then went after Bulldog Breed. However, Bulldog Breed flipped both robots out of the arena together. Fantasy Fight: Centurion vs Tiberius - The two robots started by ramming into each other. The two robots backed off from each other, then charged in again. Centurion turned around and used the axe. Tiberius crushed into Centurion, who retreated, but drove straight into Shunt's CPZ. After colliding with Shunt, Centurion went back into the fight, driving into Tiberius at speed, getting its spikes caught in the front. Tiberius sank in its claw, but this resulted in the two robots being stuck in each other. Shunt came in, knocking both robots into the air. Competitions *'Bat Race Goodies' - A PS One with a copy of Batman - Gotham City Racer were available to win, whilst 4 runners-up would receive copies of the game. The question was "What Is Batman's Sidekick Called", to which the answer is Robin. *'T:Riffic Prizes!' - 60 copies of T:Drive were available to win. The question was "What Is The Name Of The Robot That Looks Like A Lobster?", to which the answer was Thermidor 2. Posters *'Sgt Bash' (2 pages) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts A Sir Killalot pencil case was included with the issue. Adverts *'Spam' (Page 15) *'The Simpsons Wrestling' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 29) Gallery RWM14.jpg|The magazine with the pencil case RWm14p2-3.jpg RWm14p4-5.jpg RWm14p6-7.jpg RWm14p8-9.jpg RWm14p10-11.jpg RWm14p12-13.jpg RWm14p14.jpg RWm14p15-16.jpg RWm14p19.jpg RWm14p20-21.jpg RWm14p22-23.jpg RWm14p24-25.jpg RWm14p26-27.jpg RWm14p28-29.jpg RWm14p30-31.jpg RWm14back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Adrian Salmon, Tony Costa *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green *Thanks: Tokkotaiman, The Sultan of Sweep, Nerf Errors and Omissions *In the Heat Report for Heat N, two photos of Millennium Bug fighting are used where the photo of Millennium Bug and the team photo should be. *Craig's sign-off from Heat N is listed as "While the roboteers, on their fingernails gnaw, it's always time for action here on Robot Wars". In the real episode, it was "It's the show that Alice Cooper ignores. He can't do heavy metal like Robot Wars". *In the Heat Report for Heat O, a photo of Saw Point fighting is used where the team photo should be. *The Bot Bits puzzle in the Controlled Puzzle Zone is incorrectly answered; the puzzle features X-Terminator 2's axe, Killerhurtz's body, Aggrobot 2's snout and Suicidal Tendencies' tracks, but the answer provided only gets Aggrobot's snout correct, instead claiming to feature Evil Weevil 2's body, Steg 2's wheels and Stinger's spike. The correct answer was provided in Issue 15. Trivia *The Fantasy Fight between Centurion and Tiberius is the only one during the Magazine's run to end in a draw. Category:Books and Magazines